


Shittobukái

by Kokorokirei



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Korra, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Inspired By A Suggestion From A Reader, Kuvopal background, Modern Au in Avatar Universe, Omega Asami, Omegaverse, Ridiculousness, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokorokirei/pseuds/Kokorokirei
Summary: Korra isn’t the brightest Alpha when it comes to the most beautiful Omega, Asami Sato. Sometimes, she can be too oblivious to the obvious signs around her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a suggestion by GayAddy.

I have no idea why Asami was glaring at me as this nice young girl was making small talk with me. This girl complimented my shirt, saying that it was also her favorite singer. We ended up talking about music as a whole. I didn’t really understand what this girl was trying to explain to me. I just wore this shirt because Asami gave it to me to wear when I didn’t have anything to wear.   
  
Okay, don’t get that wrong. I was at Asami’s house earlier, studying for one of the biggest exams of the year and Asami has the top grade in chemical biology. Or whatever those classes were about. Well, she accidentally dropped water on my shirt and then she offered this shirt for me to wear. It was really sweet of her, right?   
  
Anyways, my mom calls me and asks me to pick up her books that she ordered at the bookstore so Asami offered to drive me. Again, this girl is honestly the sweetest thing. The bookstore was at the mall so Asami and I ended up wandering through the place, doing some window shopping. Then this girl noticed my shirt and that’s where we are.   
  
”I love Lana Del Rey, her lyrics speaks to my soul.” This girl said. Her voice was kinda annoying. It was between a really high pitched and some low ones. “Her voice is just so angelic and husky at the same time. I just love her songs.”   
  
”Cool.” I say, flashing a smile at her. I felt this weird warmth shudder across my body. Then I realize that Asami was literally pushing herself against my back, glaring at the oblivious girl. “It’s actually not my shirt and I don’t listen to this Lana gal.”   
  
”It’s my shirt.” Asami growls, stepping forward. If that was even possible but she somehow felt even closer than before. She links her arm around my arm and I look up to her. Spirits, she looks so beautiful. She seems mad though and I have no idea why.   
  
”Then what do you listen to?” The girl asks, stepping closer to me. She smiles at me and I can hear Asami grumbling.    
  
“Excuse me.” Asami sharply hisses. I give her a confused look. I never seen Asami so uptight. The look on her face sends chills down my spine. I don’t know why, she’s beautiful no matter what expression she puts on her face.“We were just leaving.”   
  
Asami pulls me away from the girl before she could talk, dragging me along. I held the bag of books in my other hand while Asami was holding my hand close to her body, taking long strides through the mall. My face starts to burn. My hand was so close to her breast and I can feel the warmth of her body through her red flannel. I can practically hear her huffing. I decided to say something, wanting to know what was bugging Asami. “Hey, are you okay? Did that girl say something to you?”   
  
This made Asami stop and she turns around, facing me. She has this angry and confused look on her face. A faint blush dotted her cheeks. “N-no. Not really, I just felt like she was getting too close to your personal space.”   
  
She faltered around the words at the end, looking off to the side. “I’m fine, Asami.” I assure her. “She seem kinda annoying, I don’t know. Her voice was sending me on edge.”   
  
Asami seem happy to hear that and she smiled, still not letting go of my hand. “That’s good...then. Shall we continue?”   
  
”Korra?! Hey, Korra!” A voice called out before I could respond. I turn my head to see a familiar blonde head of hair.   
  
”Kimi!” I smiled and called out, waving a hand at the girl. She was surrounded by her friends and they started to head towards us. I can hear Asami’s breath hitch in the back of her throat.   
  
”Kimi?” Asami questioned, raising an eyebrow.   
  
”She’s from my Mythology Class.” I tell her. “She’s a nice girl and she has helped me a lot on the readings.”   
  
”That’s great, Korra.” Asami says, a bit monotonous. “She seems like a wonderful girl.”   
  
“That must her her friends.” I say, waving a hand towards the incoming group. Asami grumbles, crossing her arms as she keeps holding my hand. I don’t complain. It’s amazing that Asami Sato is actually holding my hand.   
  
Kimi comes up, along with a few other of her friends. All of them are girls and they seem excited to see us. Kimi rushed in to hug me, making me let go of Asami’s hand. I can hear Asami hiss at the lost of contact as Kimi says, “Hi, Korra! It’s great to bump into you here.”   
  
She looks over to Asami and Asami only seems to glare at the girl. I couldn’t see the look on Kimi’s face. The tension started to get cold and I spoke up. “Kimi, this is Asami. Asami, this is Kimi.”   
  
”I’m aware of who Asami is.” Kimi says, not breaking contact with Asami’s green eyes. Spirits, Asami has such gorgeous eyes. “Nice to meet you, Asami.”   
  
”Same.” Asami responded, raising an eyebrow at Kimi. Kimi breaks off the hug but she holds my hand and it caught Asami’s eye. I look down, chuckled, and tried to pull away.   
  
”What’s this Kimi?” I joked. “Are you cheating on your girlfriend with me?”

 

I really wasn’t trying to start something. I knew Kimi had an Alpha girlfriend that she often talked to me about. I was not prepared for what Kimi said next. “No, I’m not cheating. My girlfriend and I broke up a few days ago.”   
  


“Oh,” I awkwardly say. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”

 

“It’s fine.” Kimi says quickly, smiling at me. “She was an ass anyways.”

 

“Yeah, that’s cool but-” Asami begins to say but Kimi cut her off.

 

“These are my friends, Korra.” Kimi says, motioning to the group behind her.    
There was a dark brunette, a light brown girl, and a blonde hair girl. I barely got to register what they looked like before Kimi spoke again. “Are you free tomorrow?”

 

“What?” I say, shaking me out of my senses. Kimi was being unusually forward with me.

 

“She is.” Asami says, stepping in. She pushed herself in front of me, being a wall between me and Kimi. “We are going out for the day.”

 

“What?” I say, genuinely puzzled. Asami didn’t ask me to hang out with her tomorrow but, hey, I’m not complaining.

 

Kimi glances over Asami’s shoulder, towards me, as she says, “Really? Korra doesn’t seem to know.”

 

“I just haven’t told her...yet.” Asami stutters. She turns her head towards me to say, “Korra, want to go visit Zaofu for a day trip? We can go visit Opal and Kuvira.”

 

“Wait!” Kimi interjects before I could respond. “Korra, you didn’t answer my request! I asked first.”

 

“Ah.” It was all I could say. Was I just asked out by Kimi and Asami at the same time? Oh, no way. There is no way that Asami just asked me out. She probably wanted a friend on her trip.

 

“She doesn’t want to go out with you.” Asami snapped at Kimi. I reached out towards Asami, fearing the Omega might explode or something. “In fact, we are on a date right now.”

 

“We are?” I say as my eyes grow wide. Then time felt like it slowed down. I could see the way Asami flinched as she slowly turned her body a bit. Asami turns her head at me and gawks in surprise. Her green eyes wide and her mouth dropped. I can hear Kimi laughing in the back.

 

“Korra, we’ve been dating for two weeks.” Asami says slowly. I watch as her red lips mouth each word, slapping me in the face. I gasp as the realization hits me.

 

“Wait, are you serious Asami?” I ask. “We’ve been dating for two weeks?”

 

“I asked you if you wanted to go out and watch ‘Love, Simon’ with me.” Asami explains, her head tilted a bit as her eyes grew wider. “That was our first date.”

 

“I thought you just wanted to see the movie and I wanted to see it too.” I stuttered, shrugging my shoulders unconvincingly.

 

“I took you out to dinner at Rocket Angel.” Asami says, ignoring Kimi and her group giggling. “You know...the one owned by a lesbian couple.”

 

“I was hungry.” I say, my voice growing to a small whisper. “And I also heard that they had good reviews.”

 

Asami shook her head. “I told you that I love you on the date at the amusement park.”

 

“I love you too!” I say, with a bit more confidence. “I just thought you meant that as a friend…?”

 

The Omega rolled her eyes as she cries out, in disbelief, “Yes, Korra. I take out my ‘friends’ on dinner dates, to the amusement park, and go see a movie about a gay man coming out and embracing his sexuality. Totally no homo, Korra.”

 

Kimi seem to have calmed down because she tried to butt in to say, “So… I take it that you aren’t dating Korra?”

 

Asami snarled at Kimi. “Bitch, shut up and back off until you hear Korra say that she actually does not want me.”

 

“I do want you!” I cry out, forgetting about Kimi and her friends. My thoughts only focused on Asami. “Spirits, I’ve always wanted you! For so long, I have always dreamed of dating you.”

 

Asami emphasis, “You have been dating me for two weeks you useless Alpha!”

 

“Then I’m sorry for being so dumb!” I respond. I have no idea how Asami and I started to have a yelling competition. “How can I make it up to you?!”

 

“Take me!” Asami groans, as if finally being able to release her frustration. “Spirits, Korra. Take me and make me yours.”

 

“Fine!” I say, huffing.

 

“Fine!” Asami responds, looking out of breath.

 

Kimi was gawking at us, as well as her friends. Whoever they were. I think there was a crowd around us. I don’t know. All I was thinking of was Asami. 

 

“So...do we go now? Or later? Or?” I stutter, feeling the burst of energy leave my body.

 

Asami grabbed my hand, throwing a glare at Kimi. “We go now.”

 

With that, Asami basically dragged me away from Kimi but not without flipping a bird at the blonde girl. I barely have no idea how we got to her car and started to drive back. The only thing in my mind was, ‘I am going to get laid with Asami motherfucking Sato’. 

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

I have no idea how we got back. It was all a blur. The car ride, entering her home, and somehow I was laying on the bed with Asami ravishing my neck, roaming her hands across my stomach. I tensed my stomach, making Asami smirk. I can feel that slight twitch and she chuckles at me.

 

“Oh, now you want to show off? When I spent two weeks trying to show off to you?” Asami teased as she pulled the shirt over my stomach. I didn’t realize that my hands were just on the bed sheets, clenching.

 

“I’m a dumb Alpha.” I admitted, groaning as her lips kissed along my stomach, flicking a tongue out to taste my heated skin. I lean up, stopping Asami from her ministrations. “I’ll make it up to you.”

 

I flipped our positions. Asami had a surprised look on her gorgeous face when she found herself underneath me. It disappeared just as quickly and she gives me a seductive smirk. Her lips, oh spirits, looked delectable. Perfect. I leaned down to capture her lips and she moans into it. It hit me then. This was our first kiss and I found myself jumping for joy in my mind. Asami’s hands ran across my upper back. Mindlessly, my hands found themselves unbuttoning Asami’s flannel and tugging it down her shoulders. There was so much that was happening at the same time, I barely registered when Asami spoke. “Wow, I guess this is worth two weeks of swooning over your useless ass.”

 

Her hand trail down my body. I can feel her legs wrap around my waist, pushing me closer to her. With a smirk, I say, “How much longer are you going to give me shit?”

 

“Until I feel like you’ve made it up to me entirely.” Asami whispers. She leans up to kiss me before cupping my semi-harden cock. I hiss into the kiss, feeling arousal slam into me and I found myself bucking my hips against her hand.

 

“Asami.” I whine as her hands squeezed against the harden cock. “Don’t make me lose it.”

 

“Or what?” She asks, purposely digging her fingers into the hard cock. If I didn’t wear jeans, I’m sure I would’ve came a lot sooner. Her fingers slide across the base of my shaft, rubbing the tip and sliding back to the base with as much vigor. She kept this up all while staring at me. With a mischievous grin, she licks her lips. Her pink tongue swiped over red painted lips and I couldn’t help but imagine those lips somewhere else. Yet I knew she was trying to tease me, bring me out of my shell. The shell of admiring Asami from afar and being too oblivious to realize that she returned my feelings. She was trying to pull me out of that shell and I found a strong wave of dominance overcome me. Gently, I tugged her hand off of my aching cock, as much as I didn’t want to. Then I practically threw my shirt of me, bra and all, and it got lost on the other side of Asami’s room. I can hear Asami’s breath hitch, obviously enjoying the view. 

 

I lean down, hands on both sides of Asami’s head, as her eyes grow wide. I whisper, “Do you want to keep testing me?”

 

Asami took a moment to take in the question. With a smile, she confidantly says, “Yes I do, Korra.”

 

With that said, she crushed her lips against mine and what came next was literally all just a blur. Sorry, it seems as if I have been saying that a lot, but, come on, if Asami Sato was literally begging to be fucked by you, your head would be a blur too. I could detect the layers of clothes that was being shedding, thrown off to the side or next to us. Our lips stayed in contact, groaning into each other as more heated flesh was revealed.

 

What tugged me out of this haze was the feeling of bare fingers rubbing against my cock. I hissed as Asami’s hand was cupping the head of my cock, rolling the tip with her fingers, drawing more of my wetness onto her hand. I roll my hips towards her, earning an approved purr from Asami.

 

I felt one hand placed on the back of my neck and guided me down back to the bed where I felt Asami’s legs wrap around my waist. All of this happen as we continued the kiss. My thoughts ran wild. One part of me was focused on her ministrations on my cock, the other part of me was giving it all into the kiss, and some other part of me was lost. Like, just lost in a maze of pleasure. I can’t explain it. Asami was like a drug and she was taking me on a journey through lust and desire. Yeah, I’m not the best person to translate that but you get what I mean.

 

Anyways, in the back of my head, I thought about condoms. Yeah, maybe a weird time to think about it but my dad has always drilled about safe sex into my head. He warned me that if I got any Omega pregnant, it was all on my own. I’m sure Asami would understand.

 

Reluctantly, I broke the kiss. Asami whimpers, leaning her head forward to catch a couple of more kisses on my lips before laying herself back on the bed. She looks up with confusion in her green eyes and I melt. She’s so beautiful. She asks, “Something wrong?”

 

I shook my head. “No, nothing is wrong. I just need to grab a condom from my wallet.”

 

I lean over to the side of the bed, searching for my jeans. Luckily they were within reach and I pulled out my wallet, tucking the condom out. During this, Asami says, “Oh? You were expecting this?”

 

“Were you expecting me to just pull out?” I said, looking over my shoulder at Asami.

 

She shook her head. “No, I was actually prepared. I have condoms in the night stand.” She nods her head to the side of the bed where the nightstand was. She opens the drawer and pulls out a box of condoms. “I just didn’t expect you to keep one in your wallet.”

 

“I’m a responsible woman.” I says, giving Asami a lopsided grin as I return to the bed. I tear off the packaging and pulled the condom out, properly rolling it onto my harden cock. 

 

Asami rolls her eyes and laugh. “Okay, you useless Alpha. Come here.” Asami opens her arms out, inviting me in. I eagerly leap into her arms.

 

She laughs as I plant kisses along her neck, up towards her cheeks, and back to her lips. She moans as our lips connected again and the fire was, once again, ignited. Feeling a bit more confidant, my hands started to explore. The first thing I cupped was Asami’s breast and she arched herself forward to allow me to feel her perky breast. The back of her hips dig into my lower back, pushing me against Asami. I felt my hard cock rub against her slick entrance and she whines.

 

My fingers, my heart was pounding, teased her breast, rolling them into my palms and flicking her harden nipples with my thumb. They felt so soft and warm and I had a strong urge to dig my face into the valley of her chest. It was so tempting that I thought that I can do it, but I didn’t want to scare her by rushing. I slowly eased myself on top of her so I can easily lean down. My head lowered and I looked up at Asami for any signs of resistance. I didn’t see any but Asami urged me along by just hugging me into her chest. My face was met with soft fleshy mounds, warm and smooth against my cheeks. 

 

My lips started attacking Asami’s breast, planting kisses and small nibbles against the flesh. Asami whines a bit, leaning her head back to enjoy the attention. My teeth caught a swift pink nipple into my mouth and I began to suck on it, eliciting a moan from Asami. Her hips buck upwards, rubbing her sex against me. My ache rages with arousal, reminding me of my state.

 

Reluctantly, I get up and reach down to my cock. It twitched in response and I hiss as I rub it against Asami’s sex. She moans again, bucking her hips. At that moment, it really just came down on me. I was about to be inside Asami and questions filled my head. Would I be good enough? Is it possible I might accidently hurt Asami? 

 

Yet another hand reached down to line my cock with her entrance. It was Asami’s hand. She smiles at me, biting her lower lip, as she nods at me. It was silent confirmation.

 

As much as I wanted to delve in, I wanted to go slow. Just to be on the safe side. With my cock at the ready, I pushed inside and her walls opened up to me. It was a tight fit and I constantly looked up at Asami to make sure she wasn’t in any pain. Yet, every time I looked up, she urges me along with small commands. “Keep going, Korra. I’m okay. Ah, yes. Keep going.”

 

Within seconds, I was all the way inside. I groan at the sensation of Asami’s walls gripping me, pulling me in even though I was all the way in. Asami was panting, looking up at me with desire. I pulled out a bit and pushed inside. She jumped at the delicious friction and the ends of her lips curled upwards. I did it again. She moans.

 

Soon, she and I found a pace. It wasn’t too slow, nor was it too fast. It allowed me to focus on giving Asami as much pleasure as I can while also gazing upon her. She writhed under me, clenching on the bed sheets and turning her head from side to side. Her legs clamp onto me, holding me within a small radius as my hips rocked back and forth. I found myself forgetting of my own needs, just watching Asami become a mess under me. Me, I was giving her that pleasure. I was making her feel good. It was me and I honestly could do this all night.

 

Yet my body betrayed me. A deep and painful arousal slammed into my core, almost making me rip through an orgasm. I had to pause for a few seconds, clenching my fist into the bed sheets. I was so close but I didn’t want to cum first. I looked up at Asami as I regained the pace. Her eyes was half-lidded, filled with lust. Some of her hair strands was tucked in between her lips, and her chest heaved up and down. 

 

“I-I.” I stuttered as my cock strained inside of Asami’s walls. “I’m so close.”

 

Asami nodded her head, moaning as I increased the pace. She whispers, through heavy pants, “M-Me too.”

 

My body felt rigid as it grew harder to keep pumping into Asami. Her walls felt tighter and it started to slow down the pace. Yet the sudden tightness was too much and I found myself jerked right into an orgasm as I gave one final thrust into Asami. Asami immediately wrapped her arms around me, pulling me in close. Her legs tighten around my waist as her walls gripped on my shaft with so much pressure, I was worried that we might not become undone. The sounds of Asami moaning into the air filled my ears and my hips started to form a mind of its own. I gently rocked inside of her, slowly. The velvet walls seem to loosen a bit as I pushed in and out, easing Asami’s orgasm out.

 

After what seem like forever, Asami’s legs gave out and her arms loosen their hold on me. She leaned up to kiss me, moaning into it as my cock finally fell limp. My hands rubbed against the side of her body, gently comforting her as she was coming down from her high. She giggled as I placed kisses along the side of her neck.

 

I whisper, “So, am I still a useless Alpha?”

 

She responds, “You’re my useless Alpha.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo, this summer I’ll start an Omegaverse multi-chapter Korrasami story that has a more definite plot and it may or may not have Equalist Asami. I don’t know. We will see. It is in the thought process and I hope you guys will enjoy some drama and angst, along with smut as well, in the future. Look forward to it!
> 
> Tumblr @kokoro—nerd (two dashes).

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by GayAddy with their suggestion of a jealous Asami. Thank you for the suggestion! I know it doesn’t follow it entirely but I was in a comedic mood. 
> 
> Thank you for all the suggestions! It really help turn my gears. I truly am so blessed to be helped by so many creative ideas. Hopefully, this summer, I’ll have another multi chapter story of Korrasami that has more of a concrete plot. Until then, I hope you enjoy these small oneshots and stories.
> 
> I will consider the suggestions for future works but I really love them all. I wish I had more hands to type...
> 
> Tumblr @kokoro—nerd (two dashes)


End file.
